This invention relates generally to the relief of local pressure application to the skin and flesh, as for example occurs with bed-ridden persons; more particularly it concerns the provision of a simple, effective appliance to accomplish this objective.
The problem of decubitus ulceration in bed-ridden people is serious and continuing and can lead to development of gangrene and other serious conditions. It requires, for example, frequent movement of patient's legs and arms by nursing personnel in hospitals and care centers to relieve cut-off circulation to pressure points developed by body weight transfer to support structure, bedding, and the like. There is need for an appliance which will minimize or eliminate deleterious pressure point development, so that such ulceration will not occur, despite minimal attention by nursing personnel.